Ba Humbug
by Dlbn
Summary: Its Christmas yet again, and Seimei is nothing but a Scroodge who just wants to see his beloved little brother once again. Be careful what you wish for, Seimei.


This was not his idea of fun. Being away from Ritsuka at such a crucial time in the younger brother's life was one thing. But not being there for the month of December, a month where two important celebrations almost always collided and overshadowed one another, was pure hell. Damn Septimal Moon for turning on him. If they weren't such damn cowards, he wouldn't be in hiding and away from his beloved-no pun intended-baby brother. Bright lights and overly crowded streets of the shopping district were the things that Aoyagi Seimei did _not_ want to deal with. The local park always had a holiday festival of Christmas lights and vendors, something Ritsuka always enjoyed, but Seimei couldn't bring himself to show there; lest someone recognize him. While he hated the bright lights, cold air, chatty vendors, and screaming brats, it was an activity that was important to Ritsuka after his memory loss and that made it bearable.

"You look gloomy today, Seimei." His fighter Nisei chided. "More so than usual, I mean."

The greenette woman at his side giggled, wrapping both her arms around his left one. "Seimei's a regular old Grinch, isn't he?" She wondered as Seimei tried to shake her loose. "Lighten _up_ , Beloved. For someone with such a beautiful name, you're really cruel…ah that expression is so ugly." A giggle.

"Shut up, both of you." Seimei ordered.

"Ah, touched a nerve!" The woman winked. "What's the matter, Seimei? Not feeling it this year?"

"I don't want to talk about this garbage with you. Now if you don't mind, Chouma, get the hell off me. You're getting my coat filthy."

She huffed and folded her arms over her chest as she looked away. "Oh, so now I'm dirty?" She pouted. "See if I help your ass out anymore."

"Don't be that way." Seimei rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me how to be."

"What a cute lovers' spat." Nisei chuckled, placing his chin and cheek in his hand. "If I didn't know you two as well as I think I do, I'd say you were _flirting_."

"You're disgusting." Seimei complained.

"I have better taste in men, _thank_ you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"That if I was with you, I'd have Akame lock me in an institution." She jut a thumb at the only fighter of the trio.

"How many times have I told you…?" Nisei's protest fell on deaf ears, so he stopped talking and looked in a shop window while the other two argued.

With Chouma shouting at the younger Sacrifice and waving her arms around while he tried and failed to calm her down, they really did look like a couple having a feud in the middle of the sidewalk. Nisei chuckled to himself as he pretended to look at a new computer setup, but was really watching their reflections. Would they just give up, admit there was something between them, and get rid of Seimei's damn ears already? Seriously, the brat was only a month younger than Nisei, but he looked a few years younger. And around twenty-seven-year-old Chouma, he looked like a child. People were pushing around them, grumbling and complaining that the issues should be dealt with _home_ and not in the way of shoppers. While Nisei agreed, the entire exchange was humorous to the lithe fighter. That was, until he saw a police officer approaching.

"Hey, lovebirds." Nisei caught their attention. "You may want to quit it before you have to explain why Seimei's got the ID of a dead kid."

That shut them both up.

"Sorry…" Chouma muttered.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, too…"

They shared an awkward hug that convinced the cops enough to leave them alone and tend to a screaming child in the distance, before separating and looking rather repulsed.

"Don't ever do that again…" Seimei muttered, wiping off his coat.

"Same." Chouma picked false lint out of her scarf.

"Let's get moving…I don't know why we have to be out here…"

"Be _cause_ , there's a little over a week left of Christmas, and no one's gotten any shopping done." Chouma pointed out, finger in the air.

"Shopping for _who_? Nisei's family doesn't even _celebrate_ Christmas, and both of ours think we're dead."

"Correction, _yours_ thinks you're dead. Mine just doesn't care where I got off to." Chouma corrected.

"Yes, because _that's_ any better." Seimei rolled his eyes. "Point is, there's no reason to shop."

"Are you forgetting that the holiday I celebrate takes place for eight nights, and I'm going to Mimuro's for it tomorrow? I can't show up empty handed." Nisei scolded.

"Just because you're banging the guy, it doesn't mean you need to get them a gift."

Nisei flushed. "I used my fake to get them a bottle of wine last year. I'd do it again, but I think the liquor store owner is on to me now." He glared at a shop in the distance.

"And we came along why…?" Seimei cocked an eyebrow.

"You're always bitching that you're _bored_." Nisei informed. "And that one won't stay at the apartment alone."

"It's much more fun to annoy Seimei in a public place." Chouma pointed out. "He can't do a damn thing about it without alerting the police~"

"When I get home, your ass is mine." Seimei growled in warning.

"Kinky!"

He flushed and turned on his heel. "I'm going home. Find what you need and get back. Or don't. see if I care." He stomped off.

"Is he PMSing?" Chouma scratched her head. "What is his damn problem?"

"It's Christmas." Nisei stated, as if that were the answer to everything. "He's alone. Do the math."

"He's not alone. What are we? Chopped liver?" She threw her arms in the air.

He rolled his eyes. " _Family_ , Chouma. You know, that thing both of us used to have?"

"I thought he hated them…?"

Nisei pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt a massive headache coming on.

" _Ritsuka_." He snarled. "Loveless. His brother. The one he claims he's doing all this shit for?"

"Ah, right. The brat." She sighed, folding her hands behind her head. "I'm glad my brother's older. I have zero attachment to him."

"Not like he'd know you if he tripped over you."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Now that Grumpy Cat went home," she giggled at her own joke, "let's get a move on. I wanna get to Yakoti before they close. I need a new coat."

"You need a new full wardrobe."

She looked rather ridiculous in a miniskirt and open heels in the cold December weather. Damn her lack of nerve endings. Didn't she realize this wasn't normal? Then again, considering he saw a ton of girls at his school wear shorts with Ugg boots in February, maybe it was just a girl thing.

000

Seimei tried to ignore the children begging their parents for some new toy. He tried to ignore the happy couples caught in the mistletoe that some stores hung in their doorways for the season. He tried to ignore the lights and the sound and the scents, but try as he might, he couldn't. It was all swirling around him in a loud, brightly colored, chaotic _mess_. He really hated this holiday, regardless of whether or not he was around his brother or the more hated members of the Aoyagi family.

 _Speak of the devil_. He thought as he spotted a familiar blonde with a not-so-familiar brunette pushing a stroller.

Aoyagi Aidien. Septimal Moon's laughing stock, his absentee father. It wasn't the first time he'd seen him out and about with another woman, and he was certain it wouldn't be the last. But this wasn't the last one he'd seen, and that one definitely didn't have a _child_. Was it his father's? Great, another bastard Aoyagi child for his father to ignore. Seimei ducked behind an older coupe picking out flowers from a vendor who shouldn't have been able to sell in the frigid weather, and slipped into a store so he wouldn't be seen. His father and the unidentified woman passed without so much as a glance into the store. Dread filled him as he realized the sounds of the screeching children he'd been encountering all night were somehow louder. He turned to find himself face to face with a large toy store. A big, fake-fat Santa sat on a large throne made of Lego bricks sat in the middle of a Christmas scenery, the line of children waiting to see Santa running the perimeter of the store. Cameras flashed every so often and annoyed shoppers complained as they tried to get through the throng of people to complete their shopping. A little girl near Seimei threw her bag of skittles on the floor, the bag spilling them everywhere and tripping some people. It would have been comical if one of them hadn't been carrying a now-cold hot chocolate that was promptly tossed into their air when they fell, lid flying and contents spilled over Seimei's head. The man stared in horror as Seimei blinked, wiping the hot chocolate drippings off the lenses of his false glasses he used to disguise himself a little. His ears flattened and twitched, sending bits of chocolate splattering.

"I am…so…sorry…!" The man scrambled to his feet, tripping a little as he tried to steady himself. "Are you alright? It didn't burn you, did it? Damn, I'm really sorry!"

"You should be careful." The bratty child's mother snorted, nose in the air.

"Perhaps…someone should not throw their candy onto the ground…" Seimei muttered at her. "And their mother should not just _ignore it_ …"

The woman gave him a look. "Don't tell me how to raise my child, kid…you still have your ears. You know nothing."

"Having ears does not make me an _idiot_ , madam." Seimei snarled. "I'm merely suggesting how to be a descent human being."

Not that he considered any of these uncultured swine to be anything _close_ to human, but he couldn't very well just say that aloud, could he?

"Ex _cuse_ you?"

The man tried to diffuse the situation by handing Seimei napkins from his pocket. "I'm really sorry, kid."

"Yeah…" Seimei took the offered scraps and removed the glasses, cleaning them first before wiping off his face.

"Let me make it up to you." The guy stated. "You here for something? Name and, and it's yours."

"What?" Seimei cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, I'm not shopping. Merely avoiding people I don't want to deal with…"

"Ah, family close by?"

"How did you…?"

"No one wants to be around their families at Christmas."

"Speak for yourself." The snooty woman snorted. "Not all of us are Grinches, you know."

"Of course not." He denied with a shake of his head. "After all, some of us have to be Krampus."

The man chuckled as the woman gave Seimei a disgusted look.

"Seriously, kid, let me make it up to you. Somehow?"

Seimei slipped his glasses back onto his face. "I'm fine…I just want to go home and change."

"Here." The man pulled out his wallet and handed Seimei a twenty. "Get your coat dry cleaned or something. Seriously. I'm sorry."

"It's really alright…" Seimei tried to push the money back.

"I _insist_. Please?"

The teen sighed and took the bill. "Thank you…I'll get it done as soon as possible…"

The man grinned. "Thanks, kid. And Merry Christmas."

"Yeah, you as well…" Seimei stared as the guy made his way through the crowd.

"You shouldn't refuse the kindness of strangers." The mother informed. "That's rude. Though I'm not expecting more out of you now…"

Seimei rolled his eyes. "Don't judge me by my words, miss." He informed. "I assure you, my actions are a lot worse."

He left her with a disgusted work and shoved his way outside to the crowded streets.

"Hey, there you are." Nisei greeted.

"Where's the other one?" Seimei wondered.

"Shopping alone. I must have upset her, telling her that her choices were ridiculous."

"You're ridiculous. Both of you." Seimei handed Nisei the twenty. "Here. I don't need it."

"Where did you get this? And why…?" Nisei sniffed him. "Why do you smell like chocolate?"

"Some idiot tripped on candy and spilled hot chocolate on me. Gave me that for dry cleaning…"

"And you're giving it to me?" Nisei took the twenty.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas." Seimei rolled his eyes.

"I don't celebrate, but thank you." Nisei chuckled. "How uncharacteristically nice of you, Seimei."

"You have a boyfriend, quit flirting with me."

"I'm _not_ , and Mimuro knows I'd ditch him for you if you asked me to…"

"Like I would ever lower myself to do that."

If Nisei had his ears, they would have flattened to his scalp.

"Why are you such an ass? _I'm_ not the reason you're not around the little brat."

Seimei resisted the urge to strike him. "Don't refer to Ritsuka in such a manner."

"Don't refer to me at all." A small voice said behind them.

Seimei turned. "Ritsuka!"

His brother stood behind him, carrying a shopping bag. There were two kids his age with him, a girl with pink hair and a dark-haired boy carrying too many boxes. They must have been the girl's.

Nisei whistled. "Well, isn't this awkward." He pulled at his collar. "I'm gonna go take my twenty and find something for Mimuro's family…"

"On second thought, I'll take it back." Seimei glared.

"Ah, ah. No take backs." Nisei wagged a finger. "Once you give someone money, you have no control over what they do with it." He chuckled. "Oyasumi, Ritsuka~"

"Yeah, yeah, bye." Ritsuka glared. "What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be hiding in an apartment somewhere with that?" He tilted his chin towards Nisei.

"I'm not a shut in, Ritsuka." Seimei corrected. "He's shopping for Chanukah. I'm just bored."

"What's Chanukah?" The pink haired girl asked.

"I believe it's the Jewish holiday that takes place around Christmas." The other boy informed. "Instead of one day of presents, they get eight nights of them. Normally small things."

"You always know such interesting things, Yayoi-san."

He blushed. "Y-Yuiko…"

"Friends of yours, Ritsuka?" Seimei's ears twitched. "I'm happy to know you're getting along well…"

"Yeah, no thanks to you." His brother rolled his eyes. "But yeah, that's Yuiko and Yayoi."

She waved enthusiastically and the other flipped his hand in as much of a wave as he could muster with the pile of boxes and bags weighing him down.

"How are you carrying all those?" Seimei asked.

"I can do anything Yuiko asks me to." Yayoi admitted softly.

She blushed, taking two boxes and a bag from him. "S-Sorry, Yayoi-kun. I didn't mean to make you carry everything!"

"You just started piling stuff on after he insisted on taking the first box." Ritsuka smiled, laughing. "You're both at fault."

"Gee, thanks. I appreciate that." Yayoi rolled his eyes.

Ritsuka cracked a smirk before his expression became solemn and he looked up at his brother. "Dad's around. Be careful."

"I saw him. With a woman…"

"Amia. She's okay, I guess." He shrugged. "He takes care of her kid better than he took care of us, so I guess I'm a little jealous."

"Ah, so it's not his."

Ritsuka shook his head. "No, but they're going to end up having one eventually. Got married last year."

"Divorced mother?"

"She's in an institution."

"Then where did you get off to?"

"Soubi's." Ritsuka replied. "You know, my boyfriend?" He flashed a small ring on his finger that made Seimei growl.

"A ring?"

"I'm not engaged, if that's what you're thinking. It's his old class ring I stole when he was gone with _you_."

Seimei flushed. He'd all but forced Soubi to leave Ritsuka and go off with him and Nisei. The blonde had scolded him for hurting his brother, but neither of them could understand that what he had done was for a reason. He'd needed Soubi to fight Moonless. Nisei lost, as he assumed he would, but Agatsuma managed to pull a win out of his ass for him. When Seimei learned he used the binding spell he'd meticulously put together for him to bind himself to Ritsuka instead, he'd tossed him out into the cold with barely enough money for bus fare home. He didn't need both Fighters, anyway, and Nisei was the more loyal one. Though he and Mimuro were together, he still answered Seimei's every beck and call. Like a good servant.

"Oh, so you _do_ know where he was." Yayoi teased.

"Yeah, with my brother." Ritsuka nodded his head at Seimei.

He groaned, holding his head in his hand as the other two paled.

"I thought your bother was…was…?" Yuiko couldn't finish the sentence.

Seimei hoped Ritsuka would just say he had another brother he didn't talk about.

"Yeah, I thought so, too." Ritsuka rolled his eyes. "He's good at playing pretend."

"Well damn…" Seimei muttered. "Throw me under the bus, would you?"

"I believe you've done that yourself." Ritsuka snorted. "I don't care if anyone sees you or not, but you should probably give a damn."

"Aren't you just a ball of sunshine now…" Seimei commented.

Ritsuka snorted. "I've been through hell, Seimei. You couldn't possibly understand. Just…don't get yourself killed for real, alright?"

"I won't."

"Come on." Ritsuka told his friends. "I'm done, but you haven't even started, Yayoi."

"I told you, I have to go to Yakoti." Yayoi informed. "I'm just getting my step mother a scarf and a gift card."

"I'm rather sure that's where Chouma got off to." Seimei informed. "May I…accompany you there…?"

"You want to go with us?" Ritsuka wondered. "I mean, I guess so…we're just walking to a store…you can get lost when we get there, okay? I'm sixteen; I don't need a chaperone."

"I didn't think you did. I'm just…not certain where it is."

"Using me. Surprise."

"I'm not using you. I never have…"

Ritsuka laughed. "Never have? That's rich, Seimei. Seriously, you should do standup."

"Ritsuka-kun…" Yuiko warned him softly. "Don't be so mean to your brother…"

" _Thank_ you." Seimei told her. "I just want to spend time with you. Is that so wrong?"

Ritsuka snorted. "If you wanted to spend time with me, you shouldn't have faked your death."

Seimei didn't have an answer for that as Ritsuka pushed past him.

"He's not normally this crass." Yayoi informed Seimei. "I think he's just surprised to see you and doesn't know how to better react."

"Possible." Seimei answered.

"So…if you didn't die…who did?" Yuiko asked.

"No one. It was a dummy. That's why there was just ash left."

"Oh, that makes sense!" Yuiko grinned. "Ritsuka-kun, wait for us!"

She ran after him. Yayoi sighed and followed, Seimei trailing behind them. He was surprised Ritsuka was so candid with his friends. He could have just as easily said he was his brother's friend, or another brother he didn't talk about. But no, he had to go and open his mouth. What had happened to his dear little brother? His sweet, innocent little Ritsuka, who'd never say anything against him? Though he tried to ignore it, his internal voice screamed _you happened to him, you idiot!_

"Who's Chouma?" Ritsuka asked.

"Hm?" Seimei wondered, not realizing his brother had strayed behind to walk with him alone.

"You said she was at Yakoti. Who is she?"

"A friend." Seimei replied. "I believe you know her brother. Kio."

"Oh. Her. You have friends? I'm surprised. I thought you only had servants."

"Yes, well…er…I guess she's the exception to the rule…"

"You like her?"

"What? Ugh, why does everyone think that? No, I don't."

"Don't be so defensive." Ritsuka snickered. "I was like that whenever someone asked me if I liked Soubi. Now look at me."

"You're sure that's not an engagement ring…?"

"Baka, I'm not old enough for that yet." He responded. "Besides, if it was, I probably wouldn't have my ears."

"I don't want to think about that…"

"So, don't." Ritsuka laughed. "It's going to happen one day, you know. Either when he finally frigging asks me, or I turn eighteen. Whichever is first."

"So he has at least two years to live. Good to know."

Ritsuka glared. "You told him to love me."

"I didn't tell him to _fall_ in love with you." Seimei rolled his eyes. "Can't do anything right…"

"That's my boyfriend, Seimei, whether you like it or not, and my Fighter. Refrain from talking about him like that, or I'll smack you."

"It's cute that you think you're intimidating, Ritsuka, but you're not."

"Yeah, Zero says that, too." Ritsuka rolled his eyes.

"The twins from the library, I'm guessing? They're not around are they…?"

"No, they're in Gora with Nagisa for Christmas. She's finally with Ritsu, by the way."

"That's disturbing…but good to know we were all on the mark this whole time…"

"You'd have to be an idiot to not know." Ritsuka snorted. "Yoji and Natsuo call Soubi their brosin now because of it."

'I'm sorry…?"

"They always said he was their cousin so people wouldn't think it was odd that they lived with him. but now that she's with Ritsu and he raised Soubi, they say they're more like brothers. Combine the two."

"That's terrible…"

"Someone lets them watch South Park. I'm ninety-nine percent sure it came from there, honestly."

He nodded. "What else is going on with you? Not those idiots I could care less about."

"I'm Septimal Moon too, now. I have your seat." Ritsuka informed. "So I'm one of those idiots you could care less about."

"Oh, you are, then?" Seimei sighed. "I hoped that day would never come…"

"I was the only candidate. Dad's retired and knows nothing, you were supposed to be dead. Falls to me next. I'm the only other capable Aoyagi."

"That we know of."

"I guess. We're certain we're the only ones."

"Akame was certain he was the only one, but two or three of his cousins are, too."

"Great. Just what we need in this world. More Akame."

"Come now, don't be rude." Seimei scoffed. "I'm certain they're nothing like him."

"You'd better hope, or we're all fucked."

"Ritsuka." Seimei scolded. "I'm surprised at your language."

"I'm sixteen; lay off."

Seimei sighed, choosing to keep his mouth shut. When he thought about it, his little brother had every reason to hate him. not that he'd think about it a lot or too hard, but he knew deep down that it was true. If the roles were reversed, he'd probably hate Ritsuka, too. He shook his head to clear the thoughts. No, that was impossible. No matter what he did, he'd always love Ritsuka. That was how love was supposed to be, right? Love despite what the other did? Clearly, the feeling wasn't mutual. Maybe Mikado was right. Maybe he didn't really know what love was. Ha! The fourth seat _brat_ right? The very idea was hilarious. He knew. It was everyone else that didn't get it; even his baby brother.

"Well, look who it is! The elusive younger Aoyagi brother!" Chouma greeted as she popped out from behind a wrack of winter coats. "I have to say, I'm surprised you're anywhere near one another."

"Did you find anything?" Seimei asked, hoping she was done so they could leave.

He didn't want to be away from Ritsuka, but it was just awkward like this; knowing that Ritsuka was with Agatsuma and had planned so far into the future that he even knew when he'd lose his ears. And with his friends knowing he wasn't dead, what was keeping them from running their mouths and exposing him?

"You think?" Chouma held up an arm decorated with shopping bags. "Don't worry, I swear none of the money was yours. Mostly because you don't have any."

"He did, but he gave it to Akame." Ritsuka informed.

She pouted. "Seriously?"

"What, would you have preferred I gave it to you?" Seimei scoffed.

"Actually, yes. That's what a _good_ boyfriend does, Seimei. Gets gifts for his girl on Christmas." She winked.

"I am not your boyfriend, nor are you my girl." Seimei corrected, flush tinting the tips of his ears.

"I'm _kidding_. God, get a sense of humor, would you? Ritsuka, your brother needs a sense of humor for Christmas. Would you be a dear and get him one?"

"The only thing he's going to get from me is a very specific finger." Ritsuka responded.

"Hey…" Seimei complained.

"Wow, dark." Chouma laughed. "I like this one."

"Thanks?" Ritsuka cocked an eyebrow.

"You know my brother, right? Tell him that I say hello and Merry Christmas."

"I'm pretty sure he'd die if I did, but okay."

"And the same to Nii-san, alright?"

"Who?"

"Uh _duh_. Your Fighter? Your boyfriend? The owner of that ring?" She nodded at his hand. "Ritsu pretty much raised me, too, so we're basically siblings."

"He never told me that."

"He doesn't want to remember. With good reason. I wouldn't either if I were him." Seimei offered.

"Hey!" Chouma pouted.

"Aren't you cold?" Yayoi asked the greenette at last.

"Huh? Oh, the clothes?" She did a little twirl. "Nah, I'm fine. I don't have nerve endings, so I don't feel pain. Or hot. Or cold. I just am."

"Which is why you can get frostbite easily. You don't think." Seimei rolled his eyes.

"You worry about me, Seimei?" She batted her eyelashes at him. "How kawaii. And you say we're not a thing."

"Because we're _not_." He sighed.

What an irritating woman.

"Huh. Just like the twins." Ritsuka commented. "Strange. I was certain that was rare…"

"Artificial for them, natural for me." Chouma informed. "It's hereditary on my side. An aunt's got it. Siren."

"Former Septimal Moon member Kaido Siren?"

"That's right."

"I see. Lucky for Kio, he didn't get it."

"Pretty sure it only effects women." Chouma snorted. "Superior gender my ass."

"I'm sorry?" Yayoi cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Yuiko wondered, checking the price tag on a coat near her.

"My family is a matriarchy." Chouma rolled their eyes. "I call it pathetic. Though, honestly, pathetic is the perfect term for the male Kaido…"

"I'm friends with your brother, you know. He's not pathetic…" Ritsuka huffed.

"I guess so."

Seimei could feel the air becoming a little harder to breathe. His system was off, and Nisei wasn't around, so where…? Oh, right. His brother could manipulate energies with his aura just like he could. Only Seimei could turn it on and off. Ritsuka depended entirely on his emotions.

"On that note, it's probably best we make ourselves scarce." Seimei informed.

"Aw, already? I was enjoying this." Chouma giggled. "Well, there's always next year, no? Don't be a stranger, Loveless."

"Loveless?" Yayoi asked. "Isn't that your Wisdom Resurrection tag?"

"Yeah, she's a player." Ritsuka informed.

Chouma cocked an eyebrow. "Used to be. Haven't been on in a while."

"So, I noticed."

"Come, Chouma. I've grown tired of being in the crowd." Seimei informed. "It's been nice to see you, Ritsuka…"

"The feeling isn't very mutual, Seimei, but merry Christmas all the same." Ritsuka stated, bowing his head slightly.

"Arigato. You as well." Seimei returned the gesture.

They stood there staring until Seimei realized he wasn't going to get a hug. Instead, he gave Ritsuka a small smile, grabbed Chouma by the elbow, and once again walked out of his brother's life. He led the greenette outside, where he quickly let go of her and wiped his hand on his pants.

"Gross…" He complained.

"You're a real ass, Seimei, you know that?" Chouma snorted. "You didn't need to drag me."

"You could feel the air just as well as I could, Chouma." Seimei scolded. "If we didn't get out of there…"

"Your brother would have gone bat shit on us. I know." She rolled her eyes. "Doesn't excuse you being an asshole."

"I'm always an asshole."

"Shut up." Her body quaked in shivers. "What the hell? I'm not cold, damn it."

"Your body says otherwise…did you buy a coat…?"

"No, I didn't see anything good."

Seimei sighed, shrugging off his coat and handing it to her. "Here…just until you warm up."

"Are you sure there's nothing between us, Seimei?" She dropped her things to take and put on his coat. "You're being awfully caring today…"

"It's Christmas…"

"And you're Scrooge. That happy after seeing baby brother again?" She teased. "A Christmas miracle on…" She looked around. "Oh man, it's thirty-fourth street." She laughed.

He rolled his eyes. "There's no such thing in this district."

"It's called a _joke_. Oh, right, you needed a sense of humor for Christmas. I forgot. Let's hope your brother buys you one, because I don't know where to even _get_ one."

"I could take back my coat and let you die of frostbite, you know."

"Nah, you like me too much for that." She grabbed her things.

"I don't like you." He argued. "I just…need you."

"Need me? Well, Aoyagi Seimei, look at you. Big old fluff ball."

"For my plans, you annoying wretch." He groaned. "I'm heading home. Come along or don't; see if I care."

"I think you care more than you let on, Seimei." She muttered as she followed the elder Aoyagi brother.

Seeing Ritsuka for Christmas was just what Seimei wanted, but it was both a blessing and a curse. Seimei almost kicked himself as he realized he forgot to wish his brother a late happy birthday. Too alte to go back now. Hopefully Ritsuka didn't think that Seimei was like everyone else now; forgetting about his birthday as it got wrapped up in the season. That was the one day he could never forget. December twenty-fifth meant nothing. December twenty-first was his Christmas.


End file.
